One in a million
by ShapeShifter15
Summary: Mycroft had said his one love was the queen. However, that queen wasn't the Queen of England. The woman that ruled his heart was the only woman he ever loved. She was the one woman who loved him back despite his personality. She was one in a million. Mycroft/OC centric because I can.
1. Hello Mycroft Holmes

**This happened when I realized that Mycroft wore a wedding ring or rather I noticed it in one of the episodes he was in, sign of three. I pointed it out to my sister and afterwards I saw a scandal in Belgravia and this was born.**

**Sherlock: I doubt there is a woman out there for my brother.**

**Me: shut up Sherlock. You have Irene Adler, so Mycroft deserves someone no matter how obnoxious he is.**

**Sherlock: The woman and I-**

**Me: Laurie R. king had you marry a twenty two year old when you were fifty-ish and you had a kid with Irene. In the movie with Robert Downey Jr you have a little history with her. In Sherlock, it's clear Irene and you love each other. That's three people publicly shipping you with her so that makes you and Irene officially a couple. Now shut it and let your brother have a little bit of the spot light.**

Love.

If there ever was a word that he had trouble understanding, love was at the top of the list.

He knew the love of a brother; after all, he had to love his brother. That's what you do after all, love your brother.

No the love he couldn't understand is this true love.

He had heard about true love, but he would ignore it.

What use did he have for love?

It clouded the senses.

It swayed judgment.

It was a disadvantage.

Love was a virus and a disease.

Once you had it, you could never get rid of it.

He avoided falling in love at all costs.

Like his brother, he considered himself married to his work.

What use did he have for a trivial thing for love?

It changed people.

He once knew a man who resigned. For _love._

He had fallen in love with someone. Someone _special._

He didn't believe there was someone out there for him.

He knew there was someone for his brother.

The woman. She was his brother's love.

Was there a woman for him?

Ha! He doubted it.

There was no one out there.

Who would want a man like him?

No one.

That's who.

**Alone is what I have. Alone protects me.**

He had decided to venture outside the confines of the four walls that where his office. There was a new McDonalds that had opened up. He wanted to try it out, despite being on a diet. Normally he avoided fast food restaurants, but McDonalds was reputed to be healthier than most. Besides, on a childish point of view, he wanted to ignore his nutritionist's orders.

It was morning, so he ordered a deluxe breakfast. A colleague had recommended it to him, should he fancy a trip outside. He ordered a coffee as well before he waited for his order. It took a few minutes which he used by studying his fellow man.

So far he had learned that the man next to him was a fireman. He was in an unhappy marriage and had three kids. Also he didn't have any heat in his house and he owned a large dog with short hair.

"Number 29."

Mycroft took his ordered and headed to an empty seat. He sat down and opened his bag. He took out the encased breakfast and opened it. The smell of meat, egg and bread filled his nose. He took a sip of his coffee ignoring the slight burn on his tongue. As he ate, his eyes wandered to study the other customers, but found nothing of interest. The door opened and a woman and her young son walked in.

The boy was no older than eight and the mother was probably thirty two. The child was bouncing with joy, talking to his mother in a combination of Spanish and English. The mother would respond to him in Spanish. She was a single mother and she worked in a civil job, teacher perhaps. Once she ordered, she led her son towards him. Mycroft stiffened involuntarily. The son's name was Joaquin.

The woman sat down a seat away. She handed her son his food before she took hers. The woman glanced at him, to see who her neighbor was before turning her attention to her son.

"Finish eating and then you can go and play, okay?" she said.

The boy nodded quickly, sipping on his orange juice. He took a fork and started to eat. He had black hair and was healthy. He was eating a small breakfast. His mother was eating the same thing as he himself was. She had dark brown hair, almost black like Sherlock's. It was wavy and tied in a ponytail. Joaquin finished eating and asked his mother if he could go. She nodded and the boy ran off.

They were alone.

This simple realization was enough to make Mycroft nervous. No doubt the woman would try to divulge him into conversation. A conversation he didn't want to partake in. the woman however, tried to ignore him and instead tried to focus on something else. She reached into her pocket and tried to get her mobile. It slipped from her grasp and fell to the ground. She cursed under her breath and started to bend down.

"Allow me," he said bending down to get it.

He handed it to her. She blushed and thanked him. Their hands brushed against each other. He felt a small shock, like static pass between them. It wasn't static, though. Static didn't fill your stomach with butterflies. He wondered if she had felt the same thing.

"Thank you," she said.

She didn't turn away from him. Instead her body was facing him, but her face was on her mobile. However she was inviting him into conversation. Mycroft decided to try to at least be polite.

"How is it?" he asked her.

She looked up, "how is what?"

"Your job," he said, "I can tell you are a teacher. How is it?"

She shrugged, "its fine, if you enjoy being surrounded by children. You could tell all of that from just studying me?"

Mycroft wondered if this was wrong. He studied the woman, but he saw amazement in her eyes, so he nodded.

"That's amazing," she said.

"You think so?"

She nodded, "It's incredible. It really is. I've always wondered how people can tell so much about you just by observing."

"One just has to think," Mycroft answered.

She smiled, "yes, they do. We see everything, yet nothing."

They were silent for a moment. Awkward silence filling the air. The woman pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Do you have any kids?" she asked him.

Mycroft laughed, "no, but I have a younger brother."

"Let me guess," She said, "he's annoying, always striving to be better, arrogant, and childish."

"Surprisingly yes," Mycroft said.

"All younger brothers are like that," she said, "any younger sisters?" Mycroft shook his head. "Consider yourself lucky then. Nothing's worse than a younger sister."

"Do you have a sister?"

She nodded, "three unfortunately. All of them turned out to be nothing but superficial, dull people. No ambition. They can't imagine a life outside of America. That's why I moved here to London to get away from it all."

Mycroft was surprised by how easy conversing was. He wondered if it had always been this easy. It certainly was different than talking to ambassadors or Sherlock. Those were tense or in Sherlock's case, trying. This woman seemed to enjoy his company. She actually seemed to be enjoying talking to him. No one ever wanted to talk to him, yet this woman, a member of the opposite sex, was willingly engaging in conversation with him.

"And are you enjoying yourself?" Mycroft asked before he could stop himself.

She nodded, "yes, I am."

She gazed into his eyes. Mycroft became increasingly uncomfortable as he felt his stomach clench tightly. Mycroft almost breathed a sigh of relief when the cellphone rang. The girl excused herself and answered the phone.

"Bueno?" she asked, "…oh! Kaylie! How are you...fine. I'm great. What's up...really?!" she seemed surprised, "yes, you can stay with me… no no, it's no problem at all…I'll come pick you up as soon as I get Joaquin…bye!"

Mycroft listened, not meaning to eavesdrop. It was highly unprofessional after all. The woman, Rosa as her friend called her, smiled at him apologetically.

"I have to go," she said and held out her hand, "it was a pleasure to meet you, mister-"

"Holmes," he said taking her hand, "Mycroft Holmes."

She cocked her head, mouthing the name in her mouth, "Mycroft. That's a unique name. I like it."

She gathered her things.

"I hope to see you again, Mycroft Holmes."


	2. Rain

**I'll fix the grammar in the previous chapter, sorry about that.**

**The world needs more Mycroft/OC. I challenge you all to write a Mycroft/OC. Send me the link when you do.**

**Also this is pre-Sherlock and Mycroft is thirty one. This will all become important later on when I work my way up to the show's timeline. **

**The way to a man's heart is through food, specifically meat; unless he's vegetarian then you better know how to make a good salad. - Observation made by me.**

**SOMEONE EXPLAIN TO ME WHY I AM ADDICTED TO ALTAIR EVEN IF I DON'T PLAY ASSASSIN'S CREED!**

The second time he saw her, it was raining.

Mycroft had just left Sherlock's flat and was headed back to Buckingham palace when he spotted her.

She was trying to hail a cab while she held an umbrella and her son's hand in one hand. She was drenched to the skin and none of those cabs would stop. Mycroft pitied her and told his driver to stop in front of her.

Rosa seemed surprised at the expensive car that had stopped in front of her and her son. The door opened and she gasped n recognition when she saw the man inside.

"Mister Holmes!" she said.

"Can I offer you a ride madam?" Mycroft asked.

Rosa looked around as if deciding whether or not to trust the man that she met only once. Deciding that she will accept his offer for Joaquin's sake, she nodded. Rosa let Joaquin enter fist and then she walked in after placing the umbrella in its plastic case. She gave the driver her address and buckled in her seatbelt.

"Joaquin," Rosa said, "this is Mycroft Holmes."

Joaquin looked at Mycroft, "you look funny."

"Joaquin!" Rosa scolded.

"Well he does," Joaquin argued.

"And what have I told you?" Rosa asked.

Joaquin didn't answer, but he looked at his feet in shame. Mycroft patted the boy's shoulder. He reminded him so much of Sherlock when they were young. Joaquin smiled at Mycroft when he learned that he didn't bear any hard feelings towards him.

"I didn't expect to see you again," Rosa said.

"It's a small world," Mycroft answered.

He wanted to end all conversation with her, but he found himself unable to do so. Her very being was enough to make him talk. He wanted to meet this woman. He wanted to get to know her better.

He was scared. Mycroft hated to admit it, but he was scared. He didn't know how to react around her. Should he compliment her on her hair? Should he say that she looked lovely? Should he mention that she had an ink stain on her jaw? He didn't know. The only way he knew how to communicate with the opposite sex was professionally, but with Rosa, it felt too formal. He didn't know why, or how, but formalities didn't seem appropriate with her. However, Mycroft didn't know how to be casual. He wasn't used to being casual.

The car stopped in front of Rosa's flat.

"Would you like to come in?" Rosa asked.

"Pardon?" Mycroft asked.

"If you would like to join us for dinner," Rosa said, "it's the least I can do for helping us."

Mycroft reviewed his schedule mentally. He had no pressing matters to attend to at the moment and it would be rude to decline her invitation after she asked him so sincerely. Even if did, Mycroft doubted he'd be able to say no to her.

"If anything comes up be sure to tell me," he said to Anthea before walking out of the car.

He opened his umbrella, as it was still raining, and helped Rosa out of the car. While his mother looked for the keys, Mycroft felt a small tug on his coat. He looked down to see Joaquin who had taken a hold of the coat. The boy wasn't looking at him; instead he was watching his mother. The door was unlocked and Rosa invited him in.

"You'll have to excuse the mess," she said.

She led him into a nice living room. There was a couch in front of the television and a coffee table in the middle. There was a bookshelf filled with various books. Upon closer inspection, Mycroft saw that most of the books were by Victor Hugo or Charles Dickens. Rosa excused herself to change into drier clothes. Mycroft was left by himself.

The elder Holmes took this opportunity to learn more about his hostess. She was a single mother, but had been married. The lack of photographs of the husband suggested that they had an unhappy marriage before a divorce. Mycroft studied the coffee table. He noticed scuff marks on the floor. It must've been moved often, most likely because Joaquin needed the space for the Xbox by the television.

Mycroft started to wonder why a woman such as Rosa would invite him into her home. They only met once and they didn't even talk much. He wondered if there was a hidden motive underneath all of this. No woman would invite a stranger into her own home. What was she up to?

"Sorry that took so long," Rosa said walking in.

Mycroft smiled politely and once again gave Rosa a once over. She had let her hair down. It was still damp from the rain. Her shirt was loose, and she wore comfortable jeans. A small irrational part of his mind thought she looked like one of the models on the magazines the guards had hidden away. He hated that thought. Rosa wasn't in any way what you would consider beautiful. In fact she was of average beauty. There was nothing beautiful about her.

"Have you ever tried Mexican cuisine, Mister Holmes?" Rosa asked walking into the kitchen.

"I can't say that I have," Mycroft answered.

"Then I'm proud that my cooking shall be the first," she said taking out a bag filled with red brown meat.

She took out a pan and placed pieces of the meat there. As the chorizo cooked Rosa scrambled eggs and placed flour tortillas on the skillet. Mycroft watched her cook, admiring her ability to change between tasks so quickly.

"You work in the government, don't you?" Rosa asked him as she poured the egg over the chorizo.

"Yes I do," Mycroft answered.

"I thought so," Rosa said, "no one else would have dark tinted windows on their very expensive car. That tuxedo of yours is probably expensive too."

"I see you are familiar with government officials," Mycroft said.

Rosa shrugged and flipped over a tortilla and tossed another on a plate.

"One of my friend's friend is a politician," she answered, "he used to come by for dinner every Saturday in America. Joaquin! Dinner is ready!"

Mycroft heard the sound of small feet walk down the stairs and into the kitchen. Rosa handed him two rolled up tortillas with the chorizo inside. Joaquin sat on the table with his plate, eating it happily. Rosa gave Mycroft the same amount, as she was unsure how much he would want. Mycroft took the plate and studied the food.

The delicious smell filled his nose and his stomach grumbled. He sat on the table in front of Joaquin. Rosa sat beside her son with her own plate. Mycroft took a tentative bite, aware that Rosa was watching him, waiting for his response. When the food entered his mouth, Mycroft's eyes widened. It was delicious. He liked it.

Rosa smiled at Mycroft's reaction. No man could resist her food.

"You like it?" she asked.

Mycroft nodded since he was busy chewing and enjoying himself. Rosa laughed and Mycroft was struck as to how lovely her laugh sounded, almost like bells. He couldn't believe himself. He was enjoying himself in the company of another.

Silence filled the air, and Mycroft was beginning to feel uncomfortable with the awkward silence. Thankfully, Joaquin decided to speak up.

"Mami," Joaquin said turning to his mother, "is mister Holmes going to leave us like daddy did?"

Rosa seemed surprised at the question. Mycroft seemed confused. Did the boy really think that he and his mother were…? He had to keep his emotions more reigned in.

Rosa opened her mouth to say something, but she closed it. She looked at the floor and Mycroft saw a blur of emotions pass over her face.

"Joaquin," Rosa said, "why don't you go upstairs and start on your homework? We'll talk later, okay?"

Joaquin nodded and placed his plate on the sink before heading to his room. Once he was out of earshot, Rosa smiled a small smile as if trying to be nonchalant.

"Sorry about him," she said, "kids get all sorts of ideas in their heads."

Mycroft didn't answer mostly because he was unsure of how to proceed. Should he leave or should he wait?

"He seems like a smart boy," Mycroft said.

"He is," Rosa said.

Silence. Mycroft was starting to think he had overstayed his welcome. He stood to leave.

"Wait," Rosa said, "could you stay just a bit longer, please?"

Mycroft wanted to say no, but something held him tied there. He nodded and sat down. Rosa smiled a grateful smile.

"You're different from the others," she said.

Mycroft frowned in confusion.

"You're nice," she said.

Mycroft suppressed a laugh.

"What?"

"If you really knew me," Mycroft said, "I can assure you that 'nice' is not the word to describe me."

Rosa smiled, "well this is the Mycroft Holmes I know, and I think he's nice."

"Where are you getting at?" Mycroft asked. He hated not knowing what was going on.

"You, Mycroft Holmes," Rosa said, "are one of the few men who are willing to spend time with me."

"Is that so?" Mycroft said, "Well that goes along the line I have been thinking. You are the only woman who has ever enjoyed my company. I have never been invited into another's home."

"With those looks?" Rosa asked, "You are by far the handsomest man in all of britian."

Mycroft understood the meaning of those words. He was confused. Was this woman really-? No. it wasn't possible. He barely knew her! Why would she-? No. It had to be some mistake. She must have some hidden agenda.

"Are you flirting with me?" Mycroft asked.

"If you want to call it flirting," Rosa said, "go ahead and call it flirting. I am merely stating the facts. I don't think I've met a man who was more of a gentleman than you."

Mycroft was flattered. Rosa thought him a gentleman. His stomach was filled once again with butterflies, but his mind stayed as sharp as ever. He studied her body language. She was relaxed and she was…blushing? Mycroft decided to compliment her, after all, one good turn deserves another.

"I think you are a lovely woman," Mycroft said, "by far the loveliest I have ever met."

Rosa laughed, "Now look who is flirting!"

Mycroft let himself laugh. It was enjoyable, laughing. Mycroft hardly ever laughed, and now he wondered why. He felt more relaxed when he laughed or maybe it was due to Rosa.

"As you said," Mycroft continued, "I am merely stating the facts. I have never been in the company of a woman such as you."

Rosa blushed, "well I have to say the same for you."

Mycroft's phone rang. he excused himself and took out his phone. It was Sherlock. He walked into the hall.

"yes?" he asked.

"_I just wanted to let you know that I just solved your little problem."_

"is that so?" Mycroft asked, "Congratulations then."

"…_did you just congratulate me?"_

"so what if I did?"

There was a silence before Sherlock said, "_who is she?"_

"who?" Mycroft asked, feigning confusion and innocence.

"_the woman you're with. Obviously you are with a woman, why else would you congratulate me? It must be a very special woman, judging by how relaxed you sound. Did you finally find someone who is willing to put up with you?"_

Mycroft frowned, "for your information, Sherlock, she merely invited me for dinner."

"_liar."_

"I will not argue with you Sherlock," Mycroft said, "there is nothing happening between Rosa and me."

"_oh, so her name is _Rosa._ On first name terms are we?"_

"good bye Sherlock."

"_will we be expecting an announcement any time soon?"_

"good bye Sherlock."

"_bring her over to mummy's. I'm sure she will love to you with a girl by your arm."_

Mycroft hung up. Sherlock could be such a nuisance sometimes. He walked to the kitchen were Rosa was picking up the dishes and was starting to wash them. A ray of sunlight penetrated the curtains and Mycroft was struck by Rosa's beauty. He knelt down and downright proposed to her. then they married and had many many kids.

The end.

...

…

Or that would have happened if Mycroft wasn't Mycroft or Rosa was a Mary Sue and Mycroft a complete idiot.

**So how did I do with Mycroft? Good? Bad? Rewrite? Give me your critique. I need to know if I'm doing good with Mycroft. He's sooo hard to write! I guess I took some liberties since the guy has a case of the butterflies, but I feel like he's getting OOC. Come one you die hard sherlockians who can get Sherlock down perfectly, I need your critique!**


	3. First Date

**Mycroft's first date… he needs to get out more.**

Mycroft wondered for the umpteenth time what he was doing here. He was in the Royale in his best suit, his hair gelled, and his shoes polished until they shone. His fingers drummed on the table impatiently. He had long before stopped trying to break this habit.

Mycroft Holmes was nervous.

He was about to meet one of the most influential people and he hoped he made a good impression. What if he made a mistake? Would that ruin everything? Mycroft hated not knowing the outcome.

"_Mycroft," Rosa started._

_The elder Holmes turned to her._

"_I was wondering," she paused as if gathering her wits, "would you be willing to join me for dinner on Saturday?"_

_Mycroft was taken aback. Did she just-? Concentrate Mycroft. Concentrate. You've only been over to her home twice in the last few weeks at her request. Maybe she just wants a change of scenery. Joaquin must be staying at his friend's home or else Rosa wouldn't be asking this question._

"_I suppose I can clear my schedule," Mycroft said, "is seven o'clock good for you?"_

"_It is," Rosa said._

"_The Royale?"_

"_you better pay, Mycroft Holmes. I wouldn't be able to afford a drink on a teacher's salary."_

Mycroft started to wonder if he had been in his proper senses when he asked that question. It was too late now. It would be rude to leave and no doubt Rosa would refuse to talk to him. Mycroft was starting to enjoy his friendship with the woman. She was very patient and didn't take offense if he said anything offensive. They had exchanged numbers, but they hardly texted much. Mycroft learned that Rosa preferred to see the person she was talking to rather than trust a phone.

Mycroft briefly wondered if he looked proper. What would an American woman expect of a British man?

Oh god she was here.

Mycroft's heart skipped a beat as Rosa walked towards him, led by a waiter. She looked beautiful. She was dressed in a casual red dress. Her hair was tied in a loose bun and she wore little make-up. in Mycroft's opinion, she did not need make up. he did not understand why women placed so much time and effort on their looks. He believe done should be judged on what's inside, specifically on their intellect. Rosa was above average. She was highly intelligent and observant, hardly an average woman and that is what Mycroft admired in her. she spoke her mind and was quick to correct Mycroft if he made an erroneous comment that might damage future relationships.

"sorry I'm late," she said, "but Joaquin remembered that he left his Nintendo at home halfway to Harry's house."

"I understand," Mycroft said.

A waiter came by and handed them their menus. Rosa's eyebrows reached skyward when she saw the prices. Of course, Mycroft would be paying, and knowing Rosa's nature, she would take full advantage of that. She considered Mycroft a close enough friend to do so.

"don't know what to pick," she said, "what do you suggest?"

"personally, this one," he said pointing to a plate, "is my favorite. For you, I suggest this. It's said to extremely spicy."

"for you British," she said, "but we Latinos know what true hot flavor is. Alright, I'll try it."

The waiter left with their order. For drinks, Rosa order a banana smoothie, something she had become addicted to since she was a child. Mycroft ordered some wine. Rosa took a sip of her smoothie before she stopped and giggled, covering her mouth to prevent the smoothie from escaping her mouth. Mycroft raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"I can't believe myself," she said, "look at us. people might as well say that we're dating."

Mycroft didn't quite follow. Rosa shook her head in disbelief.

"we're alone," she explained, "together and in a fancy restaurant. You're paying and we're in our best clothes trying to impress the other."

Mycroft was about to argue that he always dressed like this.

"you're wearing cologne, Mycroft," Rosa said, "and you gelled your hair in a way that says I like you but I don't know if I should," at Mycroft's suspicious glance, she explained, "one of my friends is a fashionista and a romantic. I spent a whole month listening to how a hairstyle and perfume can tell you so much about a person."

Mycroft was not entirely convinced, but Rosa was not lying to him. Mycroft knew when someone was lying to him, and Rosa had not said one lie since they met.

The rest of the night passed like any other night. Mycroft and Rosa spoke of trivial matters, well trivial in Mycroft's opinion. they each traded stories of college experiences. The passing waiter would shake his head and wonder when the kissing would start. He would be disappointed since neither party had any interest.

Rosa laughed, "you? with hot pink hair?! oh god!"

"Sherlock thought it would be funny," Mycroft said sullen.

Rosa patted his hand, "well at least he didn't post an embarrassing video of you online," at Mycroft's look she laughed, "He did? I need to meet this brother of yours, My. He sounds wonderful."

My. She had started calling him that after his third visit. Mycroft was shocked with the nickname. She had been a little embarrassed since she wasn't sure of how Mycroft would take it. He liked the nickname.

"please," Mycroft said, "the last thing I need is you and my brother joining forces."

"really Mycroft" a voice said, "and keep away all the future blackmail I could use against you?"

Mycroft seethed as Sherlock held out his hand to Rosa.

"Sherlock Holmes," he said, "I'm Mycroft's younger brother."

"Rosa Hernández," she said shaking his hand, "I'm glad to finally meet you. Mycroft's told me about you."

"and what has my _dear brother,_ told you about me?" Sherlock asks.

"the same way I would describe my own little brother," Rosa said, "like a Chihuahua. Small and annoying but you have to love them."

Sherlock was about to argue, but Mycroft glared at him, daring him to continue. The last thing Mycroft wanted was for his little brother to ruin his chances at a lasting relationship. this was the first woman that did not reject him on their first encounter. Rosa was very patient with him and didn't mind if he did something that wasn't the norm.

_He was in love with her_.

Mycroft Holmes had finally found his little goldfish. Any normal man would be in happy shock to realize this, but not Mycroft. He was thinking of the various ways that all of this could go wrong. If he pursued his relationship with her, he could place Rosa and Joaquin in danger. They might use them as a means for blackmail. Mycroft looked at Rosa, enjoying her beauty. She may not be the most beautiful woman in the world, but Mycroft knew he loved her and the last thing he wanted was for her to lose that sweet smile on her face.

Rosa wondered just why she was drawn to this man. he seemed bring out the best in her. he may not have been the most perfect man she had ever met, he was not. Rosa knew men who were a much better candidate than Mycroft Holmes, but they were all missing something. Mycroft Holmes had that something. He may not realize it, but he did.

She checked her wrist watch to see that it was already late and she needed to pick up Joaquin from his friend's house.

"I'm sorry, My," Rosa said standing up, "but I need to pick up Joaquin. I'll see you later. it was a pleasure meeting you, Sherlock."

Sherlock nodded. Rosa bent over and kissed Mycroft lightly on the cheek. she pulled away with a small smile.

"I'll see you around, Mycroft."

All Mycroft could do was stare at her retreating figure, besides him stood a smirking Sherlock.

"just friends, my ass."

**Erm…not so sure about this one.**


	4. Babysitting: the Holmes edition

**AAAAARRRRRRRRRGGHHHH! MY JEREMY BRETT CRUSH IS RETURNING! WHY MUST YOU BE SO AWESOME?!WHY?!**

Mycroft was busy on his laptop when he felt a gaze on him. He looked besides him to see little Joaquin watching him. The eight, no nine year old boy (the boy's birthday had been last week), was slurping his juice without taking his eyes off of Mycroft. Since neither person was going to say something, Mycroft returned to his work. He heard slurping next to him. Mycroft's calm face changed to that of fierce determination as he tried to ignore the annoying sound.

_Slurrrrrrrrrrrrppppppppp!_

Mycroft sighed and turned to Joaquin, "don't you have something better to do than watch me?"

Joaquin shook his head, "I already finished all of my homework and I left my Nintendo charger at home."

Mycroft stopped typing and ran hand through his brown hair. He tried to think of a way to keep Joaquin entertained or someone to keep an eye on him. Anthea, his personal assistant would not keep an eye on him as she was always on her phone and he had learned the hard way never to leave Joaquin unattended. He couldn't leave the boy with any of his colleagues, no doubt they would lose track of him not to mention Joaquin didn't listen to anyone but his mother, and at her request, Mycroft. Mycroft however was busy. He had many things to do today.

"_Just for a few hours Mycroft," Rosa said._

"_I am busy, Rosa," Mycroft argued, "I cannot take care of a child."_

"_Mycroft," Rosa said, "I have to go to this meeting and Mrs. Kent is away on holiday so she can't take care of him. Please? He's a good kid, you know that."_

_Mycroft found himself unable to say no as Rosa pushed Joaquin in his direction_

"_Now, Joaquin," she said, "you be good for Mycroft and do whatever he says, alright?"_

_Joaquin nodded._

"_He usually eats around two, so make sure to feed him," Rosa said, "and no dessert unless he has finished everything."_

_Mycroft nodded. Rosa kissed her son's forehead and placed a light kiss on Mycroft's cheek._

_They had started 'dating' ever since their dinner at the Royale. Mycroft was uncomfortable with the fact that he had a girlfriend. A girlfriend. Mycroft wondered just why this woman would choose him as a partner. Surely there were other men who would be able to give her what she wanted, other men who could be more of a father to Joaquin or be a better partner. Mycroft tried to make time for her, but sometimes he found himself unable to do so. When they were able to be together, nothing would happen. Usually Rosa would have her work, usually essays, and together they would grade them. Rosa was truly a wonderful woman. Only a truly remarkable woman would willingly choose him. _

"What are you doing?" Joaquin managed as he tried to look at the laptop.

"Work."

"What kind of work?"

"That is none of your business, Joaquin."

….

"Mommy says that if you keep staring at the computer like that you're going to go blind."

"I don't care."

…

"I'm bored, Mycroft."

"Well I wasn't the one that forgot the charger to their gaming system, now am I?"

…

After a few moments, Mycroft became unnerved by the boy who continued to stare at him. He got an idea. Maybe his brother could watch the boy. It would be sweet revenge after he ruined his dinner at the Royale.

"Joaquin," Mycroft said sweetly, "would you like to meet my brother? I'm sure he would love to meet an intelligent boy such as your."

Joaquin nodded. He would do anything to get away from this boring place.

Mycroft had Anthea start the car as he helped Joaquin pack his things. He went with Joaquin to Sherlock's apartment. Joaquin subconsciously slid his hand into Mycroft's as he followed him up the stairs. Mycroft was taken back when Sherlock was used to do that before their sibling rivalry. Once upon a time, Sherlock would want to be like his brother. He smiled at the young boy.

…

Sherlock opened the door to find a small nine year old boy. The boy walked in and handed him a note from his brother.

_Hello brother dear,_

_As I am busy today, you are in charge of taking care of Joaquin. I will come by and pick him up at five. Have fun._

_Mycroft._

Sherlock reread the note. Mycroft was taking care of Rosa's child, but had decided to entrust said child to him. Just when Sherlock had gotten a good case! Joaquin sat down on the armchair. It was just like his brother to burden Sherlock with his responsibilities. Joaquin watched him curiously.

"Mycroft said I have to do whatever you say," the boy said.

The boy was starting to sound more English than American, Sherlock noted.

"Yes well," Sherlock started as he headed to the door, "are you fine being by yourself?"

"Mommy says I'm not allowed to be by myself."

Joaquin took his backpack and stood beside Sherlock who groaned inwardly. Maybe he could drop him off with Lestrade or Anderson. He felt Joaquin's hand worm his way into his. Maybe he could keep an eye on him for a little while.

**From **_**the downside of living with geniuses:**_

"**Shut it Sherlock or you're sleeping outside with the fangirls."**

"Sherlock! Wait!"

Scotland Yard was surprised when they saw Sherlock Holmes walk in with a child in tow. The boy was trying to keep up with Sherlock. The detective led the boy to Lestrade's office and had the boy sit down on a chair.

"Hello Sherlock," Lestrade greeted, "who's the kid?"

"Not mine if that is what you are wondering," Sherlock said, "My brother was supposed to keep an eye on him."

"Your brother is married?" Lestrade asked.

He had heard of Sherlock's brother, but he didn't think he was the type to marry or have kids. Quite frankly, he doubted he'd ever hear the word "Holmes" and "married" in the same sentence.

"I suspect he will be by the end of the year," Sherlock muttered, "now why is it that you called me?"

Lestrade's eyes lingered on Joaquin who was swinging his feet on the chair. The boy couldn't have been older than nine. This was no place for a child. He poked his head out of the office and spotted one of the newer officers. She was an African American woman whose curly hair was tied in a ponytail. Lestrade called her over and asked her to keep an eye on the boy until Sherlock was finished.

The officer nodded and took the boy to the break room where there was a vending machine.

"What do you like?" she asked him.

"M&Ms!" he said.

"I love those," she said, "are you okay sharing?"

Joaquin nodded. The officer put in the coins and pressed the number. The coils uncurled and let the sweet candy fall where Joaquin could reach it. The boy handed the candy to the officer who led him to a table and handed him his share of the candy.

"My name's sally," she said, "what's yours?"

"Joaquin!" he said proudly, mouth already full of chocolate.

"And what do you want to be when you grow up Joaquin?" sally asked him.

"I wanna be like Sherlock!" the boy said excited.

"Why?" sally asked hiding her confusion.

"Because he doesn't let anyone tell him what to do," Joaquin replied, "except for Mycroft."

Sally Donovan nodded with the boy. He was right about one thing. Sherlock Holmes did not follow the normal rules dictated by society.

**I sort of like sally…but not really…**

**Aww! Joaquin wants to be like Sherlock!**


	5. Meet the Parents!

**Am I the only one who noticed the similarities between James Holmes and Jim mortiarty? Also, am I the only one who finds it weird that he shares Moriarty's name and Sherlock's last name? Could he be the brother Mycroft was referring to?**

**Jack: you wish.**

**Me: shut it, Jack. go back to wonderland where you belong.**

**Meet the parents…**

Mycroft found himself sitting in Sherlock's flat nervousness apparent to the trained observer. Sherlock smirked at his brother's discomfort.

"Meeting the future in laws is a very important part in a relationship, or so I've heard," Sherlock said as he read a newly gotten book.

Mycroft glared at his brother darkly, "we are not engaged, Sherlock."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Sherlock asked, "Seems to me like you two are perfect for each other."

Mycroft ignored his brother as he wondered how he was going to survive the evening with Rosa's parents. They had decided to visit their daughter who told them of Mycroft. Now her parents wanted to meet the man that had fallen for their daughter. His watch beeped and he sighed. Rosa had asked him to pick up Joaquin from school since she was going to be busy giving her parents the Tour.

Joaquin was excited when he jumped into Mycroft's car. He was finally going to see his grandparents ever since he moved to England. He would not stop talking and Mycroft didn't have the courage to tell the boy to be quiet and then explain to his mother why her son was in tears, in front of her parents no less. The car parked outside Rosa's flat and Joaquin got out excited to get in. Mycroft heard exclamations of joy as the grandparents greeted their grandson. Rosa smiled at Mycroft as she stood by the door.

"Thanks for picking him up for me, Mycroft," she said.

"It was my pleasure," Mycroft said.

"Who's this?" a man of sixty asked in Spanish.

Mycroft read him quickly. He could see that he had worked in heavy work in his youth and had only recently retired due to his age. He was a middle class man who enjoyed his status and hated asking for money. He had moved to America, but never bothered to perfect his English. He had been married for almost thirty five years and happily so.

"Dad," Rosa said turning to her father, "this is Mycroft Holmes. Mycroft, this is my father, Gabriel."

Mycroft held out his hand which Gabriel shook, "it's a pleasure to meet you, sir."

Gabriel nodded, but he was suspicious of Mycroft, "and who exactly is he?"

"my boyfriend, dad," Rosa said as she led Mycroft to the living room, "so please try not to kill him until after dinner."

Rosa led the two to the living room. A woman with brown hair and few wrinkles greeted them. She was sitting on the sofa with Joaquin on her lap. The boy had not changed from his uniform.

"Joaquin," Rosa said as she picked up the plates, "go change."

Joaquin groaned, but did as he was told. Rosa introduced him to her mother. The mother greeted him better than her husband. She smiled at him, making Mycroft think of his mother and wondered if all of them were like that.

"He certainly is handsome, Rosa," her mother said patting Mycroft's hand, "not like the first one."

Rosa smiled, hiding her discomfort, "I thought we agreed not to talk about _him._"

Her mother smiled apologetically and let go of Mycroft who sat next to Rosa.

"Are you hungry, Mycroft?" Rosa asked.

Mycroft shook his head. Rosa wanted him to be on his best behavior while her parents were here. Rosa smiled apologetically at him, apologizing for her father's suspicion and mistrust. Joaquin told his mother he was hungry and she led him to the kitchen to prepare him something. When she left the room, Gabriel turned to him.

"So tell me, _Mycroft,_" he said in accented English, "how did you meet my daughter?"

"We started chatting in a fast food restaurant," Mycroft replied.

"And how long have you known each other?"

"Gabriel, please," the mother said, "not here."

Gabriel ignored her as he waited for Mycroft to answer.

"Six months now."

Gabriel's eyes narrowed, but they widened when Rosa walked in. he smiled at her.

"What are you two talking about?" Rosa asked as she sat next to Mycroft. In her hand was a water bottle which she drank.

"Chatting," Gabriel said and turned to Mycroft, smiling politely, "where do you work at, Mister Holmes?"

"I hold a minor position in the British government," Mycroft answered.

Rosa started coughing as she breathed in the water. She was laughing at coughing at the same time.

"Rosa!" her mother said alarmed, "are you alright?"

Rosa nodded as she regained her composure.

"Minor position, my butt," she said laughing still choking.

There was a flash of annoyance in Mycroft's face. So Rosa and Sherlock have started talking? Gabriel looked between Mycroft and Rosa, confusion in his eyes.

Rosa shook her head, telling her parents to ignore her.

The doorbell rang and Rosa stood to get it, but Gabriel insisted he would answer it. Rosa coughed slightly as her lungs expelled the last of the water. Mycroft asked her if she was alright. Rosa nodded and took a deep breath.

They heard the door open, and Gabriel's voice. Mycroft looked sharply up when he heard a very familiar baritone voice. Mycroft groaned as Rosa covered her mouth to keep from laughing. Rosa stood to greet their new guest followed by Mycroft.

Sherlock Holmes stood at the door frame, his path blocked by Gabriel. Joaquin ran past them as he hugged Sherlock's waist.

"Sherlock!" he said happily.

"Hello there Joaquin," Sherlock replied.

"What are you doing here, Sherlock?" Mycroft asked annoyed.

"I heard there was free food, and I am absolutely starved!" Sherlock said.

Gabriel couldn't have been more confused at the exchange. Sherlock brushed past him with Joaquin in tow. He looked at Rosa for an explanation. Rosa was unsure whether to laugh or look embarrassed. Mycroft simply looked irritated and annoyed.

"That was Sherlock Holmes," she explained, "Mycroft's younger brother."

"He's a detective!" Joaquin said with a lollipop in his mouth.

"Did Sherlock give you the lollipop?" Rosa asked him.

Joaquin nodded. Rosa shook her head.

"Sherlock, what have I told you about giving my son candy?" she asked walking towards the kitchen.

"It's just the one," he said, "What harm can it do? Aren't you supposed to give kids candy?"

Rosa sighed and walked back into the living room. Sherlock was now sitting in Mycroft's spot, chatting away with Rosa's mother. She laughed at a comment. Rosa handed Sherlock his plate and sat down between him and Mycroft. Joaquin was chatting away with Sherlock, trying to catch his attention.

"Did you invite him?" Mycroft asked her.

Rosa shook her head, "you know Sherlock, Mycroft."

"Unfortunately."

**Geez Sherlock can't take a hint. Joaquin certainly seems attached to him. **


	6. Happy Valentines day Mycroft Holmes

**Gasp! What's this? Another chapter uploaded on the same day?!**

**Mycroft's Valentine.**

Mycroft had been enjoying a nice day off, when he received a call from Rosa.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Meet me in Hyde Park and bring a track suit," she said.

"Why?" he asked her confused.

"You're a smart man, Mycroft," Rosa said, "oh and bring a water bottle. Bye!"

Mycroft stared at his phone for a moment before he stood up and headed to his closet. He told Anthea to prepare the car while he changed. He knew why Rosa was asking him to meet him in the park. She had commented on how he seemed to be gaining weight. When Mycroft had taken offense, she merely rolled her eyes and told him she was going to have to cut back on giving him heavy foods.

He reached Hyde Park and spotted Rosa stretching by her car. With her was Joaquin who was also stretching. Rosa smiled when she saw him. She had him stretch and Mycroft couldn't help but feel a little silly.

"Are you ready, Mycroft?" she asked him.

"Do I have to?" he asked her.

"Now you're sounding like Sherlock," Rosa said as she took his arm and led him to the paths.

They started off at a slow pace and picked it up. Mycroft was doing well for a few minutes before he started to get exhausted. He took deep breaths as his body tried to take in oxygen. Rosa slowed her pace to run next to Mycroft.

"You are fat," she said.

Mycroft glared at her.

"Come on Mycroft, I'll make you your favorite if you can run a mile," she tempted.

Mycroft picked up his pace, but after a few seconds stopped to catch his breath. Rosa laughed and led him to a bench. Mycroft leaned back on the bench as Rosa and Joaquin waited for him.

"You…go on…" he said breathless, "…leave…me…here."

Rosa sat next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. Mycroft was too tired to move her. His chest felt tight from lack of proper exercise.

"You know my sister would be running circles around you," Rosa said.

"Then why didn't you ask her to run with you?" Mycroft asked her.

Rosa laughed, "Because I'm not going to date a man that can't run a whole mile without stopping."

Mycroft looked at her, "are you saying I am not athletic?"

Rosa smiled a playful smile, "I'm saying that a woman can run far longer than a man can. Surely this must be a large blow for the great Mycroft Holmes."

Mycroft glared, but he had learned a long time ago that Rosa was immune to glares. He might as well be having a staring contest with a goldfish.

She stood up and held out her hand to Mycroft, "come on, we still have a long way to go before we're finished."

Mycroft didn't suppress a groan as he took Rosa's hand. Joaquin ran next to them, holding his mother hand as he ran. As Mycroft caught up them, Joaquin took his hand as well. They took a break by a small pond watching the ducks. Mycroft took deep breaths and marveled at how Joaquin still had energy to chase the ducks. Rosa smiled at her son. She rested her tired body next to Mycroft's. They sat in silence, enjoyed the other's company.

"Look at those two," an elderly couple said to each other as they passed by, "so young and happy with their son."

Rosa laughed at the comment. Mycroft looked at her strangely.

"The elderly couple," she said giggling, "they think we're married."

Mycroft twisted his body to look at the couple that was now out of earshot. He frowned as he considered Rosa's words. Joaquin ran back to them laughing. He sat between Rosa and Mycroft laughing from the adrenaline. Joaquin was starting to become more attached to Mycroft. Of course, that only meant that he bothered him more often trying to get his attention when the man was working. Mycroft secretly enjoyed spending time with Joaquin and would often try to boost his intelligence. He was proud to say that Joaquin was starting to improve on his deductions.

When they stood once again, they decided to go sight-seeing in the park. Mycroft took over this part as he explained to her the history behind the park's famous sites. They passed speaker's corner where a crowd had gathered. They passed the holocaust memorial and Rosa crossed herself. Joaquin asked Mycroft about it and Mycroft gave him the short version of the holocaust. They passed the rose garden. As Rosa stood to admire the garden, Mycroft bought a rose from a vendor and surprised her with it. She kissed him and lovingly smelled the rose.

"You really know how to make a girl happy," she told him.

Mycroft gave her a small smile. Rosa wrapped her arm around his as they took a nice stroll. It was almost time to eat and Mycroft was starving. They stopped to eat. Rosa paid for it against Mycroft's protests. They chatted as they ate. Rosa would remind Joaquin to eat if he talked too much. When they were finished, she bought them ice cream. As they headed back to the parking lot, Rosa and Mycroft stood next to each other by Rosa's park.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Rosa asked.

"More than I care to admit," he said with a smile.

Rosa fingered the rose as she looked up at Mycroft. She leaned forward and planted a small kiss on his lips, the first time she had ever dared kiss him there. Mycroft froze. Rosa pulled back, stopping herself from going further.

She smiled and whispered, "Happy Valentine's day Mycroft."


	7. PLEASE READ!

**To my faithful and loyal readers,**

**I am sorry. I am sorry for not updating often. I am sorry for trying to follow my schedule and failing royally at it. I am sorry. I want to thank all of you loyal fans who have stuck with me since the beginning. You're all awesome. Really, you are. You have stuck through my broken promises and still love my stories. I am grateful for it.**

**Here's what I'm going to do. I'll work with one story at the time and if that story is completed or I have enough chapters completed beforehand, I'll /update a different one.**

**Right now I'm writing an assassin's creed one, so check it out. this will be the one I'm working on during the school year.**

**Wonderland will be discontinued and taken from the site indefinitely. A story with the same characters will be written and it will be titled "the other side." It won't be dimensional travel this time.**

**The one shots are staying of course.**

**Just a friend will be taken off until I have fully developed it.**

**Downside will be restarted and updated irregularly.**

**Sorcerer will most likely updated more during the summer or whenever I can squeeze in a chapter during school time.**

**Future justice will have a few changes, some plot changes. Will be updated on summer vacation.**

**Sherlock Holmes fanclub will have an update as soon as I finish the chapter, and change a few things in the first two.**

**One in a million will be updated on the summer. No major changes for this one.**

**It's my life will be taken down. I'm trashing that one, sorry about that but I have lost the inspiration for this one.**

**GJM will be rewritten again, but I'm not taking it down. I know you guys like that one.**

**Again, I am sorry, but junior year is hard and friends are the only things that are keeping me sane right now. Friends and drawing. I'm now I used to update constantly and I'll share something with you. last year, sophomore year, was horrible for me and writing was one of the things that helped. Junior year is great so I don't have that much need for writing. I draw mostly since I'm mostly encouraged with that.**

**But for you, my readers, I'll try to get back into the writing mood again and update multiple stories at a time, but expect it during the summer or when I have enough inspiration to write and update a story.**

**Your faithful servant,**

**Shape Shifter15**


End file.
